House of Masks 001d
11:35:15 PM Snow: You two head into the hallway! 11:35:53 PM Karid: I cannot believe that idiot went off by himself when we're not entirely sure the wing is safe. 11:36:00 PM Abelard: Oh. Didn't realize you were there. 11:36:01 PM Abelard: But yes. 11:36:04 PM Abelard: Agreed. 11:36:21 PM Karid: We need to find him. 11:36:27 PM Abelard: We should check each room. Just to be safe... and to see which is the nicest. 11:36:29 PM Abelard: Abelard nods. 11:36:41 PM Karid: Also agreed. 11:36:53 PM Karid: Let's get to it, then. 11:37:01 PM Karid: Karid starts checking rooms 11:37:24 PM Abelard: Abelard does as well. 11:38:20 PM Snow: You find a number of lovely rooms, each with a double bed in various styles--a canopy, curtains, several four-posters. Some have shelves of books, others have decorative armor, they come in different colors... You can find almost anything you like, really. 11:38:59 PM Karid: ...these rooms are very opulent 11:39:22 PM Abelard: Karid. 11:39:33 PM Abelard: Abelard looks at him sternly. 11:39:38 PM Karid: Hrm? 11:39:51 PM Abelard: I do not wish to alarm you, but, I think we may have died. 11:40:11 PM Karid: Karid chuckles 11:40:17 PM Abelard: Because this is clearly heaven. 11:40:35 PM Karid: Well, the gods certainly like gold then 11:40:47 PM Abelard: The gods have good taste. *nods* 11:41:21 PM Abelard: No sign of what's-his-fact, however. 11:41:32 PM Abelard: (*face) 11:41:54 PM Karid: Mm...I wonder if he got lost 11:42:00 PM Karid: ...or is hiding in the armor 11:42:41 PM Abelard: Well. 11:42:53 PM Abelard: Abelard eyes the latest and most opulent room. 11:43:00 PM Abelard: I think, perhaps, I should stay here. 11:43:08 PM Abelard: In case he comes back around. 11:43:12 PM Karid: That has to be a trap 11:43:16 PM Snow: It is gorgeous. GOLD embroidery! It might be real gold or not, but FANCY either way. 11:43:31 PM Abelard: ...what makes you so sure? 11:43:43 PM Abelard: Are you saying I don't deserve such a room? 11:43:47 PM Abelard: Abelard raises an eyebrow. 11:43:49 PM Snow: It's worth noting that each room does have a very nice magically-operated bathroom with it. 11:44:01 PM Karid: No, I'm saying that the room is entirely too appealing to not be a trap 11:44:02 PM Snow: Shower, massive bath/small pool, a heat lamp, ultra-swanky stuff. 11:44:09 PM Abelard: Karid. 11:44:21 PM Abelard: I don't know what kind of squalid existence you led up until this point. 11:44:31 PM Abelard: But I assure you that it is not the same one I have led. 11:44:38 PM Karid: Karid shrugs 11:44:51 PM Abelard: This is exactly how one should be treated! 11:44:55 PM Abelard: Enjoy it, while it lasts. 11:45:06 PM Karid: Your funeral 11:45:28 PM Abelard: Psh. 11:45:43 PM Abelard: Abelard rolls his eyes and takes his leave of Karid. 11:46:56 PM Karid: Karid keeps looking for Caspar the idiotic, entirely not a ghost 11:50:21 PM Snow: You hear a little scream a ways down the hallway! 11:50:35 PM Karid: Karid takes out his sword and runs to it! Category:House of Masks Category:Logs